


Sacrifice5

by kkmeng



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkmeng/pseuds/kkmeng





	Sacrifice5

Chapter 5  
***  
这个吻太纯洁，太轻盈，甚至飘渺得让人抓不住，却像引发海啸的第一缕震波，在Alpha的体内炸开一阵狂喜的剧烈颤抖。滚烫的血流穿透Erik的耳膜，他仿佛听到自己心底爆发出的失声痛哭。  
Erik体内忍耐已久的欲望终于决堤，他扶住Omega的后脑勺，狠狠衔住那两瓣湿润的红唇。  
Omega没有抗拒，只是用几根无力的手指攥住Erik的袖口，在年轻人绝望而迫切的亲吻中阖上双目，眼角渗出闪光的泪痕。  
“耶稣就直起身来，对他们说：‘你们当中谁没有罪，谁就先用石头砸她吧！’*”  
没人能在世间寻得无瑕的真神，只要活在世上的，皆为凡人。  
即使本能是原罪，它也无法违抗；而爱，无法遮掩，无法扼杀，就在那里，比本能更无法违抗。  
爱已经劈开了他们的天灵盖，将春天的惊雷灌入两人跳动的脉搏。即使天上降下火雨，即使洪水淹没大陆，都无法将这刻的他们分开。  
Alpha将Omega小心翼翼地托起，放在床上，像托着只属于他的圣物。Erik红着眼睛让Omega坐上他的腿，一边继续那个缠绵的深吻，一边撕开Omega湿透的衣衫。Charles青涩的舌头不知如何安放，Alpha用自己的舌头耐心地追逐、搅弄、包裹住那条芬芳的软肉，直到Charles无意识地从鼻腔中泻出几丝柔软的哼声，撩拨得他额角迸出青筋，扯开了Omega的内裤。  
Omega无意识地揪紧Erik的衣襟，跨着两条雪白的大腿，在Alpha火热坚挺的性器上蹭动，蹭得年轻的皇帝几乎立刻缴械投降。  
Erik压抑着胸膛里的粗喘，吞咽着Omega沁人心脾的香气，扯开裤子。他不愿弄伤心爱的Omega，耐着性子将挺立的性器缓缓送入Omega湿透的体内，穿过Omega被情液浸透的穴口，紧致湿滑的甬道绵密地裹住了Alpha，传递到神经深处的甘美令Erik头皮发麻。Erik继续耐心地向内推进，Charles突然扬起脖颈，发出一声尖叫，指甲掐进了Alpha的肩——这是Omega的第一次，他即将舍弃处子之身，将贞洁献给他的Alpha。  
Erik爱怜地揽紧他的Omega，牢牢抓住他终于成真的梦。他俯下脸吻干Charles的泪，安抚地揉着汗湿的发丝，缓慢向上挺动，轻轻顶弄着被欲望折磨得满脸绯红的Omega。Omega朦胧地半眯着双眼，靠在Erik坚实的胸膛前低喘，陌生又甜蜜的愉悦正拍击着他，令他发出羞人的呻吟。Alpha忍不住轻轻揉捏着Omega敏感的后颈，满意地感受到Omega在体内向他传出令人心尖酥麻的震颤。  
年轻的皇帝加快挺动的韵律，从Omega颈侧的光洁皮肤开始，到锁骨精致的凹陷，再到象牙般的肩头，吸啜出一个个浆果般的红印，Charles不由得蜷紧了脚趾，搂住Erik的脖子，半张着红唇发出动人的凌乱喘息，含混地叫着Erik的名字。  
“你爱我吗，Charles……你爱我吗……”  
Erik在挺动中捧着爱人的脸，与他鼻尖相擦。  
Omega沾满汗滴的睫毛半开着，那双璀璨如海的蓝眸里映出Erik情动的面孔，他的身体紧紧依偎着Alpha，在律动中上下颠簸，流着泪发出轻柔的叹息：“唔……Erik……爱、我爱你……”  
世界顿时一片寂静，只余下这句话在年轻皇帝的耳边作响，如仙乐般拨弄着他的心弦，在Erik的胸膛中如同饱绽的火红蔷薇般来回震荡。他的爱人与他紧紧相契，水乳交融，身上散发出夏天最浓郁的甜香。  
Alpha睁大双眼，将梦想了十年的美景细细地纳入眼底。他的心脏一阵狂跳，几乎想要立刻咬上Charles的结合腺，将他永远标记。但他最终却只是紧紧箍住怀里的人，一边研磨着带给Omega快乐的肉芽，让欢愉的电流在两人的律动中不断交纵放大，一边流着泪吻过Omega的额头、鼻尖和面颊。整整十年的压抑和疼痛被两人紧紧相拥的体温蒸发殆尽，Erik几乎在Omega撩人的酥软啜泣中沉醉迷失，又在紧贴的火热心跳中被难言的喜悦贯穿。  
他明白，Charles的心里始终有他。  
***  
没有成结，没有标记，在这个甜得淌蜜的发情期里，Erik只是咬着牙将自己坚硬的性器从Omega温暖湿润的体内抽出，又在Omega再次难耐地靠在他胸前磨蹭时再度将Charles填满，满足初次发情的Omega。  
等到Omega的发情期过去，Charles在啁啾的鸟鸣声中醒来，才发现自己正靠在年轻的Alpha胸前，腰间被Erik紧紧搂住，两人的双腿交缠，浑身都一丝不挂。  
Charles浑身一颤，扯过被单裹住自己的身体，惊慌地想掰开腰间的臂膀，他身上的Alpha睁开了双眼，那双灰绿的眸子静静凝视着他。  
“神啊……”  
Charles扯过被单裹住自己的身体，回避着年轻皇帝灼热的眼神，涨红着脸，不知该如何面对他。  
Erik起身，从床头拿过一把沉甸甸的匕首，放在Charles面前。  
Charles不解地望着那把精美的弯刀，锋利的钢铁从鞘内露出了一段，闪出危险的银光。  
“给你两个选择。”年轻的皇帝盯着他，“你可以现在拔刀杀了我，然后走出门宣布我的反叛失败，你重回教皇之位。我没有标记你，你仍是清白之身，没人会知道我们一起度过的那几夜。”  
“第二个选择，嫁给我，做我的皇后。你可以负责与教廷直接沟通，引领整个国家更虔信于主。”  
“刀就在你面前。”Erik将寒光闪闪的匕首推向Charles，指了指自己光裸的前胸，低沉的嗓音划过Charles的耳膜，“而我，就在这儿，连同我的心。”  
Charles垂下了眼睛。  
***  
四年后。  
“妈妈呢？”红发小公主的两只小手揽住金发男人的脖颈，靠在爸爸胸前，奶声奶气地撒娇，“我要妈妈。”  
“妈妈去教堂了！等会回来。”书房的桌子下传出银发小王子的声音，他将嘴里的糖块咬得嘎吱作响。  
“Peter！”Erik拧起眉头，故意压低声音，“从桌子下面给我出来！”  
Peter撅着屁股从偌大的书桌下爬出来，小脸上粘着几道乌黑的土痕，看到父亲严肃的面容便皱起脸。  
Peter转了转眼睛，突然灵机一动，对着书房外的长廊高喊：“妈妈回来了！”  
Erik和女儿同时转过了眼睛，却发现长廊里空无一人。  
Wanda气愤地瘪了瘪嘴，小声呜咽起来，Erik一边哄着女儿，一遍对着不乖的儿子作出威胁的神情：“Peter，你再这样是会受罚的。”  
自知理亏的Peter揪着手指，突然抬起头，眼前一亮：“妈妈回来了！这次是真的！”  
“妈妈！”被Erik抱在臂弯里的Wanda也惊喜地尖叫了起来，指着长廊的方向，“妈妈回来啦！”  
Erik转过脸，长廊深处那个熟悉的身影正缓缓走来，红色的天鹅绒披风在风中鼓起波纹，胸前镶嵌宝石的十字架熠熠发光。  
“你回来了。”一个温柔的微笑从Alpha英俊的面庞上浮出。  
“今天的弥撒做得有些久。”Charles眨了眨眼，也微笑起来，温煦的蓝眸注视着他的爱人。  
“辛苦了。”Erik用温热的大手贴住了爱人被冻得苍白的面颊，摸了摸Charles发红的鼻尖。  
小女儿正在父亲的怀里挣动着，龇牙咧嘴地向Charles伸出小手：“妈妈抱！”  
Charles从Erik怀里接过女儿，贴着Wanda的耳朵轻声哄她，Peter也靠着Erik的腿傻乎乎地笑，被父亲伸手捋了捋额前的乱发。  
“下面已经准备好了，去用晚餐吧。”  
玫瑰般的霞光里，Erik拉起儿子的手，搂住了爱人的腰。  
——End——  
注:  
1.引自約翰福音8:7


End file.
